User talk:Shran/2008 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here, here and here. Star Trek Regular :"...with Star Trek: Voyager regular Robert Picardo..." :"...which featured Armin Shimerman (Quark, etc.)..." :"...character Jack Bauer. Alexander Siddig was also a member..." :"...co-starred with Colm Meaney (Miles O'Brien on TNG and DS9). He has worked..." I think, if anything, if we're going to have "Star Trek: something Regular" we should put them everywhere. The above were all taken from the same article, let alone from other articles where stuff like that doesn't exist...which is why I removed that text. So...yeah...let's standardize! :) – Morder 16:25, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Meaney was already covered with the "Miles O'Brien on TNG and DS9" bit; I've specified the others as DS9 regulars. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:51, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Some...stuff Hey, there, some stuff I wanted to cover here, mainly through reading your user page, and a couple other things you have done around on MA got me wondering (and, when I start wondering about stuff...it gets to me...it's like a never ending, relentless, nagging...thing). Firstly, I am curious, how are you able to link to diff actor pages from now casting (Or is it casting now? I forget). Mostly out of curiosity, as I see some people do it, is there a permission/request stage to go through for subpages for user pages? I notice you have them for discussion archives, and your thoughts on the Star Trek Universe (an interesting read, btw). I'm also curious as to what sort of things you had in mind for ENT's 5th season, any sort of an overall arc? or just the "Problem of the week" type? I feel like there's more, and I am forgetting, URG, hate it when that happens. Well, I guess this can start it off until I can remember what, if anything else I had wanted to mention, lol. Oh, yeah...what are your thoughts on the idea of Starfleet (Earth) and Starfleet merging? There doesn't seem to be much going on with that atm.--Terran Officer 09:44, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, Terran Officer. I'll try to answer all your questions to the best of my ability. :) :#I am not entirely sure what you're asking regarding the Now Casting links (and it is Now Casting). Are you asking how I find different actors on the site? I typically use this link to search the site for actors' resumes. In the event they don't have a link to the resume, I just copy and paste the URL of another actor's resume, replace the name, and try it out. Sometimes there's a resume, but most times it's just a picture. :#Permission is not necessary; simply create the page. :) However, try to keep the pages limited (just one subpage is preferable). :#Glad you enjoyed my Trek thoughts. :) For a fifth season of Enterprise, I would have continued to the the arc format of ENT Season 4 (while also keeping the TOS prequel angle which became prevalent in that season as well). However, I would have returned the focus of the show to exploration, as in ENT Season 1 and ENT Season 2. Shran would have become a member of the crew as first officer, with T'Pol reluctantly (though stoically) conceding the post to him (though she continues serving as science officer). This would increase the already-existing conflict between the two. Also, I would give the post-augment virus Klingons one or two good episodes before making them cut off all contact with Starfleet due to the chaos the virus has caused on Qo'noS (I think the Klingons are a bit overused; a fifth season episode would mark Humans' final contact with the Klingons before 2223). I would also give the Temporal Cold War a proper wrap-up and reveal who Future Guy is (I have a few ideas). The season would probably conclude with an attack at Station Salem-One, leading to the Earth-Romulan War. As with season four, many of the episodes would be full of TOS references, some based entirely on ideas introduced on TOS. Those are just some of the things I think would make an ideal fifth season. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:13, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :#I am somewhat indifferent regarding the Starfleet/Starfleet (Earth) merge, though I am leaning towards supporting the merge since there's no real proof the institutions were any different (that I can recall, anyway). It seems it's going to be merged anyway. :) :I hope all of the above made sense to you. I'm groggy so some of it may be strange or confusing. If you don't understand any of it or if you have any more questions, don't be afraid to let me know. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:13, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Regarding your Persis Edit I read your comment on your edit, I wasn't sure if I should have listed Malik as such, and had read the definitions of Consort to be sure before I submited my edits. Using the definitions available, that seemed to fit the...obvious nature of the relationship, and the fact Worf did not marry...well, I forget her name now, Alexander's mother, but she's still listed under the spouse line, so I simply followed that example. I hope I don't sound rude here, I just woke up a few minutes ago. --Terran Officer 10:28, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, according to the definition at dictionary.com, a consort is "either member of a married pair in relation to the other; one's husband or wife." I don't think Malik, Raakin, and K'Ehleyr qualify as spouses in that regard, since they were never actually married to Persis or Worf, respectively. I could be wrong, though. :/ --From Andoria with Love 10:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Perhaps there should be some sort of other relationship line then? To allow such mention of these things? Clearly, while not a 'relative' relationship to degree, as we seem to come to the conclusion on, the mention of these people and their connection to the individual would still be important, particularly in the case of Persis and Worf, due to the fact that the relationships were a major (or maybe not so major per se) plot point in the episodes. That, or the term 'spouse' could be applied loosely here, not just used for two (or more in some cases) persons that are 'married'.--Terran Officer 10:40, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, as long as we label them as "{consort}", it should be a problem, but I think another relationship line would be the best solution. I have no idea what it would be, though. "Mate," perhaps? :-P Or "Consort?" "Lover?" Eh, maybe we should just leave it like it is, lol! --From Andoria with Love 10:47, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I'm not certain, you might be right in leaving it as it is, with some sort of byline being used to specify the nature of the relationship, such as (wife), (consort), (mate) etc... The problem that could arise is, where is the line drawn, as for instance, one might thing that T'Pol and Charles Tucker III would fit the bill of being mentioned on each other's sidebar, again through the plot point (It was a big deal, no?), although spouse would definitly not be the proper term here. --Terran Officer 10:56, 11 July 2008 (UTC) YOU! http://img77.imageshack.us/img77/8582/muppetgitrb0.jpg :P --OuroborosCobra talk 01:34, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that on IRC before I left. I still have no idea what it means... and you know what? Neither do you. ;) --From Andoria with Love 01:37, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :PS: Nice image, though. An incredible likeness. *saved* :-D --From Andoria with Love 01:38, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Whale/Dolphin Regarding your reversion here, are you aware that in the real world Killer Whales are in fact Dolphins? I ask this because unless this is specifically contradicted in canon, it belongs on the list of dolphins, not whales. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:17, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Of course I knew that, I was just testing you! :-P Actually, I do know the orca is part of the dolphin family, but at 4 in the morning, all I was that it was a whale that had been listed under dolphins. That said, the orca was included in a discussion on whales in . So, while never specifically referred to as being part of the whale family, it seemed to be considered a whale in the movie. :/ --From Andoria with Love 14:52, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Was it included in a discussion on whales, or was the model just hanging in the Cetacean Institute? Remember that Cetacean is not limited to whales, but includes dolphins and porpoises as well. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:44, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :I thought there was a brief discussion on killer whales... could be wrong. It's been several months since I last saw the movie. :/ --From Andoria with Love 05:19, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Move Consensus? Hi, I am curious...what amount would there need to be, or the...average amount, of votes before a move consensus is considered to have happened? Well, if that is the way to say it, heh. I ask because I went to read the Earth Starfleet page out of boredom, and saw that the merge template was still up. I read the merge page, and it said for seven to ten days (it's been nearly that since I've voted, let alone discussion started) if there's been a consensus blah blah blah (am certain you know the 'rules' here :P).